Akira Suzuki
'''Akira Suzuki' is an adventurer and treasure hunter, crew member of the Taihō, and former member of the Great Pacific Flotilla. She is the central protagonist of the Fallout: Ghosts of the Sea series. Akira was born on the Great Pacific Flotilla, the mass collection of South-East Asian and Pacific Islander tribes that had gathered together in a migrating fleet of ships. The daughter of the fleets most renowned cartographer, and named after her great grandfather who helped forge the fleet, Akira grew up with an obsession for the world outside of the Flotilla. As such she left the fleet at the age of 17 to set out in search of the mysteries of the nuclear ravaged world. She eventually meeting treasure hunter Iskandar Suparmanputra, the Captain of Taihō, and joined his crew. The business of artifact hunting was booming, as the new world's growing nations sought to acquire relics of the past, and this presented Akira with the opportunity she had been searching for, to see the world. Biography Early Life on the Flotilla Akira is the only child of Minora Suzuki, the chief cartographer of the Great Pacific Flotilla. She was named after her grandfather, the first cartographer of the fleet and was expected to continue on that family legacy. Growing up, she often was teased over her name, being that it was predominantly a male's name, subsequently helping to develop her hard-nosed attitude. Akira was born just as the effects of Project Purity had begun to take effect in the pacific. A benefactor of an ever increasing intelligent community, Akira was born at the right time and was able to reap the benefits of her migrant fleet, both educationally and culturally. The roaming trade allowed her to pick up on multiple languages, speaking Japanese, English, and Mandarin-Chinese fluently. Though they were few and far between, Akira did occasionally make friends on the Flotilla, including Joyo Lubis, who became an older brother figure to Akira over the years. Leaving the Flotilla First Exploits in the Pacific and Joining the Taihō Description Physically, due to her knack for adventuring, Akira cut out a strapping anatomy as she aged. Standing at 1.6 meters, (5'3" Ft), just above average height for the females in the flotilla, Akira was supported by her strong and muscular, yet short legs. This gave way to her long and slender torso and trim yet slim arms. Her skin was bronzed and yellow-esq skin due to life on the seas beneath the sun. Despite being born in the post nuclear world, Akira was lucky in regards to her development, as she experienced minimal issues from the fallout. Her face bore an angular design to it, with high and prevalent cheekbones, mono-lid amber colored eyes and sharp eyebrows along with a strong jawline. Her brunette hair was another defining characteristic for her in the flotilla, being particularly lighter than most others and causing her to stand out among the crowds. Personality Akira grew up a shy and timid girl, often folding under the pressure placed around her as she hoped to live up to her father's expectations for her, to be the next great cartographer. However, as Akira came into her own, growing out of her shell and being truthful to who she really was, she shifted away from her father's dreams. Akira discovered her passion for exploration beyond the confines of her community, she had an obsession with the old forgotten world, the world before the bombs. Akira was tenacious and competitive, always seeking to get the best out of herself, embracing the drive she had within. Though she didn't sacrifice kindness and personality for competitiveness, and despite her intensity, she was just as friendly and easily approachable as she was tough. Her interactions as a child, being bullied over her name and place, led to her developing a gritty, unshakable and borderline cold demeanor when it came to criticism over her actions. It was more a testament to her ability to hide the emotion, rather than it not be there at all. Her desire for adventure led her to be reckless as times, trusting in her own ability rather than the reality of situations. Effectiveness with time was her calling card, and she wasn't afraid to cut corners or take short cuts when achieving her goals. By far her most peculiar trait was her confidence that seemed to inspire loyalty everywhere she goes, even from those who she found herself working for. Relationships Skills and Abilities Abilities= *'Formidable Martial Arts Training:' Throughout her youth, Akira took a myriad of hobbies to avoid working in her father's line of duty. This included a variety of martial arts, including karate and muay thai, but revolving mainly around the weapon based pencak silat. Hard work and determination has left her able to deal with many threats in hand to hand situations, and despite not being the strongest individual, she maintains the ability to control her weight distribution in fighters, giving her an advantage. Her training in pencak silat however, makes her incredibly deadly in close quarter situations with hand to hand weapons. This combined with her maneuverability and agility creates a deadly mix. She has demonstrated the ability to take out multiple enemies through using her fighting ability and numerous weapons including bats, batons, knives, swords, planks, bars and even a pair of chop sticks once. *'Physical Conditioning:' Though not supreme by any means, Akira maintains a high level of fitness and athleticism. Though not inherently strong, she possesses quick reflexes and agility as well as an heightened set of sense to aide her. She can maneuver through most situations, taking notices of changes in the scenes around her as to not get caught by surprise. *'High Level Intellect:' In this day an age of the world, education and intelligence levels are lacking, though growing to an extent. Akira, has found herself more often than not locked away with in the library of the flotilla, looking over the preserved books and text from the world before. She has made a mission of it to learn as much as possible, but not just in regards to conventional knowledge. Her keen senses have given her an upper hand in taking active studies in the world around her. *'Inspiration:' Akira often inspires confidence and loyalty wherever she goes. Often leading by example but also showing the ability to command respect verbally when needed. *'Persuasion and Manipulation:' She is very aware of her abilities to persuade others, whether it is through logical persuasion, or manipulation, Akira often knew what could get someone to help her out. She wasn't hesitant to flirt or use her looks if it could help her accomplish her missions. She watched for ticks, key words, things she could reiterate to take advantage of who ever she was engaged with. |-| Weaknesses= *'Stubbornness:' Akira often finds herself at odds with others when it comes to decisions. Her life experiences, combined with her know-how has led to her to believe she knows what's best. This leads to clashes with others, and to her refraining from asking for assistance with certain task, as she seeks to accomplish these on her own. Gallery Appearances *Fallout: Ghosts of the Sea Quotes Trivia Related Pages *Taylor McCloud Category:Characters Category:Articles By Wolf Of The East